Quiero oírlo de ti
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori estaba harto de leer esas cartas para Itachi.


¡Hola, sempais! Me reporto con una nueva historia sobre mi pareja favorita ... en un día especial.

OK. Volví a temer que se me fuera el cumpleaños de mi marionetista sin dejar algo para el ItaSaso, pero al final me he obligado a sentarme y escribir una cosita diminuta. Ha sido una semana llena de emociones y no lo he revisado tan bien como quisiera; sin embargo, ojalá y puedan disfrutarlo.

**Advertencias**. 1) _Yaoi_. 2) Tremendo, **montón** de OoC.

**Disclaimer. **_Naruto _le pertenece a Kishimoto. No gano nada al escribir esto, excepto quizá sus favoritos y reviews cuando creen que los merezco ( n w n )

**Nota1. **Sabaku no Gaa-chan, sé que te prometí otra pareja esta semana, pero como veo las cosas tuve que elegir ( D : )

Sin más qué decir ...

* * *

**{.ͼͽ.} Quiero oírlo de ti {.ͼͽ.}**

**T**here is a girl to whom my heart belongs she doesn't know that I'm thinking of her but again that's not the point.

—**A**lexander Rybak, _Dare I say._

_._

_Itachi-_san: _jamás he conocido a ninguna persona como tú. Al verte, silencioso y magnífico, se aceleran mis latidos y olvido respirar. Eres un sueño que finalmente ha cobrado vida para mí. _

_Ojalá pudiera besarte, encontrar alivio en la lucha de nuestros labios por robarnos el aliento e iluminar la ausencia de colores que sufres a diario. ¿Me darías la oportunidad de tomar tu mano? _

_Quiero amarte y oírte decir mi nombre, jubiloso. ¿Podría, oh, chico de mis sueños?_

**_Atentamente, tu fiel amor secreto._**

**{℘}**

Sasori lanzó un bufido exasperado después de leer aquella melosa carta por segunda vez. El joven Uchiha, por otro lado, dibujaba una gran sonrisa y parecía felizmente rendido ante el montón de tonterías que su admiradora había escrito en la noche; las mejillas de Itachi tenían un suave rubor (al cual el moreno intentó disimular con una tosecita fingida, poco eficaz a los oídos del Akasuna).

—Muy bien —exclamó el taheño, doblando la hoja perfumada sin el menor cuidado—, ya te presté mi voz el tiempo suficiente, ¿no es así?

Los —blancuzcos— orbes del Uchiha se clavaron en la nada.

—Esta es la carta más honesta que me han escrito —señaló el invidente, alargando su mano. Sasori, pese a su obvio fastidio, no trató de alejarse de Itachi. Los dedos cálidos y gentiles del moreno estaban sobre la pierna del Akasuna, quien los observó fijamente, sintiéndose nervioso por ellos—. O quizá… —el pelirrojo tragó saliva— … me gusta oírlo de ti.

El corazón del ojicafé se hundió mientras aferraba la mano de Itachi, apartándola lentamente. Por un momento, advirtió, el Uchiha compuso un gesto devastado.

—Las odio —replicó Sasori, agitando la carta—. Qué montón de patrañas. ¿"Te amo"? —El tono burlesco era cruel y ponzoñoso, mas ocultaba su dolor: al menos tenían agallas de expresarlas—. Ni siquiera te dicen su nombre. Jamás volveré a leerte esas idioteces.

«Porque duele,» agregó mentalmente: «no quiero ver tu cara mientras escuchas todo eso de otra persona.»

_El joven ciego abrió la boca sin hablar. Sasori notó un pinchazo de ira y ternura, como ocurría siempre que descargaba su amor no correspondido por alguien que _—literalmente— era incapaz de verlo. Tampoco podría explicárselo: le horrorizaba la idea de perder su amistad, una que habían formado tan lenta y arduamente.

Itachi siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, incluso esos días cuando Sasori lo rechazaba y le trataba con desprecio. El Uchiha, aún más testarudo, decidió que le ayudaría a salir adelante luego de la muerte de Chiyo.

El moreno, recordó, fue al departamento del artista en cuanto supo la noticia. Al entrar no ofreció sus condolencias ni expresó —usando el mismo tono falso de otros— lo mucho que sentía la pérdida de una viejecita tan animosa. Los dos se sentaron en la sala, callados, dejando transcurrir los minutos hasta que Sasori finalmente habló:

—Ella me dio todo el amor que pudo —dijo en una voz extraña, casi entumecida—; pero siempre he estado solo. Intenté hacer lo mismo, aunque jamás la vi de la misma forma que otros a sus abuelas. Chiyo-_baa _no sabía llenar este huevo en mi corazón —apretó su camisa, furioso—. ¿Cómo amas realmente lo que está destinado a irse?

Itachi tanteó el sillón y, por fin, encontró su mano en la oscuridad que abarcaba todo el mundo al cual vería hasta el último de sus días.

—_El amor es un misterio más insondable que el de la muerte _—susurró el Uchiha con suavidad, haciéndole volver el rostro—. Leía esa cita de Oscar Wilde cuando tuve mi accidente. En ese momento, seguro que iba a morir, me asustó la idea de que nunca me había enamorado. Al menos, no creía que lo hubiera hecho.

» Pensé: si sobrevivo, jamás pondré ninguna excusa cuando sostenga la mano de esa persona. Lo sabré y punto.

Sasori frunció el ceño y dibujó una mueca. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente hacia las manos entrelazadas de ambos, donde Itachi acariciaba los dedos del pelirrojo con los suyos.

En lugar de replicar como solía hacerlo, el Akasuna aceptó el gesto y preguntó:

—¿Ya la encontraste?

—Hum, no sé. —Sasori liberó la mano del Uchiha, cuyo gesto se descompuso ligeramente al sentir que sus dedos se ceñían únicamente sobre aire—. Creo que fui un poco idiota. Quiero a una persona muy especial … alguien que trate de hacerme feliz como yo lo intentaré con ella.

» No estamos obligados a querer a otros ni amamos de la misma forma. Lo importante es continuar buscando, nunca rendirse. Estaré contigo hasta que encuentres a quien tú vas a amar; no te dejaré solo, Sasori.

El Akasuna sintió un sabor amargo bajando por su garganta mientras recordaba la alegría que lo invadía en ese momento. Sí, estaban _juntos_ … pero de _otra _forma: Itachi salió de su —extremadamente lujosa— casa y se mudó al —sencillo— departamento del Akasuna; ganaba dinero tocando el violín en la famosa orquesta de Konoha mientras Sasori estudiaba medicina y conseguía trabajos de medio tiempo; ambos tenían sólo unas pocas horas libres al día, pero solían leerse uno al otro (obviamente, Itachi usaba la escritura braille) y se hacían compañía.

Las semanas se fueron transformando en meses y ahora, en su último año de la especialidad, al pelirrojo le asombraba que el Uchiha recibiera esas cartas sin sospechar que Sasori había caído perdidamente enamorado de él.

Itachi también le daba todo el amor que podía y seguía sin ser suficiente.

—¿Quieres saber qué pienso de estas chicas? —Preguntó el Akasuna—. ¡Claro! Ven a un hombre joven adinerado y apuesto, pero no saben una mierda sobre amarte. —Se mordió el labio y, luego de un segundo, desechó la hoja—. Ignoran que no toleras el café sin leche y tres tarros de azúcar; tampoco saben que padeces insomnio o te levantas en la madrugada cuando sufres pesadillas para despertarme y hacer que te lea _El ruiseñor y la rosa _como si fueras un mocoso_. _

Itachi lanzó una risa.

—Es verdad.

—Pero… —añadió, sonando triste (por lo cual se amonestó severamente, gracias)— … quizá yo desconozca otras cosas de ti.

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

—Pregúntame y responderé, Sasori.

—¿Honestamente?

—Claro.

Guardó el aliento un breve instante.

—¿De verdad te gustan tanto estas cartas?

El pecho del moreno se quedó inmóvil mientras pensaba la respuesta. Sasori notaba que su compañero la sabía; la tardanza, sospechó, se debía a que no podía decidir si compartírsela o no.

Itachi tragó saliva.

—¿Puedes levantarla y leerla de nuevo? —Indicó el Uchiha, muy despacio. Sasori arrugó el ceño—. Sólo quiero oírte a ti diciendo esas cosas, nada más.

Los latidos de Sasori se aceleraron, furiosos.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

—Puedo escribirte algo mucho mejor —contestó, sosteniendo el rostro del Uchiha con manos temblorosas para besarlo. Al principio los dos se movieron, incómodos, rodeándose uno al otro con incredulidad; sin embargo, bastaron unos segundos para que el temblor de sus piernas remitiera, ya que él finalmente había encontrado la parte faltante de su rompecabezas. Así, sintiéndose completo, llegó la calma y felicidad que creía perdidas hace tanto tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
